Meaning Of Life
by xHeartzBroken
Summary: He's at a point where he's given up on it all. She's no better, but at least she's got hope. Then again, is there really any room in the world for a couple of misfits anyways? Sasuhina. (Cheesy summary, but I tried lol)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N – **Okay so I was in some type of mood and decided to write a Sasuhina story again! I warn you, it's not one of those happy cheery types, so double check your story appetite ahah. As for my other stories, I'm sorry! I'm suffering from major writers block! But I'll try to get an update on 'The Boss' some time soon. As for now, please give this story a quick read! Hope you enjoy, thank you xoxo.

-x-

**Song of the Chapter - **"Girls Love Beyonce" by Drake

* * *

Meanings Of Life

_A Sasuhina Story_

-x-

**Chapter 1**

-x-

Motivation.

That's all it takes, right? Anything you want to do or get. With a little motivation, it's all yours. That new cellphone you saw at the store, that shiny new watch, or that new t-shirt you've been dying to get. With a little motivation, you can save up whatever you can get and it's yours. Your dreams, what you want to be, what you want to achieve. With a little motivation, it's all in your hands.

With a little motivation, anything can be done.

_'And the same goes with life, I guess..' _

I mean, look at me. 21 year old college dropout, living in a shitty apartment, no ties with my family or _anyone _for that matter, with almost no where to go with my life. The only contribution to society I have is my two part time jobs that help me get by. But the real question is, where am I going that I even _need _to get by?

Heh, that's probably where I was lacking, huh? Motivation?

Even now, I can't seem to find that shit.

But is it really my fault? Growing up, I never really had a reason to do... well, anything really. My parents passed away awhile back, and the government didn't really think putting a 7 year old in the foster care system was really a good idea. So they put me in adoption, where for some weird reason they thought someone would want to adopt a 7 year old over the brand new babies who don't know anything about their _real _parents.

Heh, but there I was. And out of the blue, there _they _were. Mr. and Mrs. Nakahara... my new, well, parents. I'm not going to play it off and say they were the worst parents in the history of parents and that I hated them, because it wasn't true. They were nice, and took care of me, and I tried my best to love them as much as they said they loved me. But that could only go so far if you remembered who _really _brought you into this world, and how much _they _loved you, and the looks in _their _eyes when they looked at you.

I guess that's one of the reasons I lacked so much in motivation, having to have my parents replaced. And school didn't help either. I mean, I had friends. People to talk to, be around. But they weren't there for _me_, but more for the _idea _of me. The girls stuck around for my 'looks', and the guys just hung with me in hopes of getting the attention of the girls that stuck around. Being the 'good looking' guy in school, people just thought you were either cool and smart or cool and just cool. So people tended to be around me, just so they could get that 'coolness' rubbed off to them. So school was really just a place to continue to waste my time.

I'm not saying I wasn't smart, school-wise I was doing well. Really well, actually. I always scored 1st or at least somewhere in the top ten in all of the exams. During my senior year, I got accepted to a lot of the universities I applied for, even the top of the top ones. And for a couple of months, I even attended one. But what're you going to do in college with no motivation and no one around to give you it.

I probably sound pathetic, huh? All these years, and I couldn't find not even one person I could trust or even call a real friend. Heh, I guess I probably lacked there too, hm? Motivation? It seems to fit all of the empty places in my life, yet it was always never there.

And here I am today. Sasuke Uchiha, age 21, with no motivation. No motivation to get out of bed in the morning, no motivation to go to work everyday, no motivation to get out of my apartment. No motivation to do, _anything._

No motivation to even find a friend.

* * *

_Ring. Riiing. Riiiiiing. Riiiiiiiiiing._

"Ugh, I'm starting to really hate the sound of that..." Sasuke whispered to himself before slowly opening his eyes, letting them stare up to the ceiling on top of him.

_Riing. Riiing. Riiing._

What day was it today? He didn't even remember. But yesterday, that soap opera with the really cheesy guy was on. He didn't know why, but Sasuke actually started to like that show ever since he started watching it, even if the lines were beyond cheesy. That show only came on Sundays. Which meant today was Monday, or in Sasuke's vocabulary, 'work day'.

_Riing. Riing. Riiing._

Okay, that alarm clock was really starting to get annoying. He let out a yawn before sitting up, stretching his arms a bit and slamming his hand on top of the clock, that now read 1:00pm, to stop the ringing. The silence was soothing, so he sat there for a minute to appreciate it before getting up from his bed and walking to the bathroom.

The upside to working at a book store as one of your part time jobs was that you actually had a choice in clothing. There weren't any uniforms, so he opened his closet and found a pair of black jeans, a long sleeved white shirt and a black denim vest. He slipped on his black and white converse and cap before opening his front door, the light of the sun blinding him for a moment.

He never went out of his apartment during the weekends, so it was like this every Monday.

He closed his door behind him, locking it with his key before walking up to the railing in front of him, leaning on it for a bit. He didn't know why he stayed indoors every weekend, because believe it or not, he actually liked being outside. He breathed in the air a bit before fixing his cap.

His apartment building looked sort of motel like. It was made of two floors, with six total apartments and a railing and stairs for the top floor tenants to get down to the parking lot. He lived in the middle apartment on the second floor, and had only one old man as a neighbor so it was pretty quiet. The other apartment was empty. He was on friendly terms with all of the tenants in the building, since there weren't that many. But none of them were considered close, just close enough to say hi/bye and maybe share a drink or two with. But that was it, and he didn't mind it, neither did they.

He yawned again before looking down at the parking lot from the railing he was leaning on. He raised his eyebrow when he saw a moving truck parked in one of the spots and a figure behind it pulling out some boxes.

"Guess that apartment's not going to be empty anymore." He whispered to himself before slipping his hands into his pockets and walking towards the stairs.

Who'd want to move here anyways? It wasn't all that lively, and the Ad for it said nothing more then just that. He remember reading 'A quiet and quaint place to live if you like to live a private life' in the ad when he was moving here. At that time, that was _just _what he needed, and even now he couldn't think of a better place. So whoever this person was, they must be looking for something like that too or they're just in the wrong part of town.

He made his way to the stairs, turning to go down it before he was blocked by a bunch of floating boxes. He moved to the right side of the stairs and the boxes followed him, so he moved to the left and let out a sigh of annoyance when the boxes followed him again.

"Uh, I'm sorry, e-excuse me." He heard a small voice say from behind the boxes, which proved that someone was holding them. Sasuke stared at the boxes for a bit, noticing that they were tilting from side to side before moving out of the person's way.

"Do you, uh, need help with that?" He heard himself say. Guess even he couldn't ignore a accident that was just waiting to happen. The person went up a few steps until they were at the same level as Sasuke before turning to face him and answering.

"It's okay, I th-think I got it." The person he now saw was a _she _said. Sasuke looked at the girl who was now smiling politely at him before she turned back in front of her and up the last few steps of stairs. He blinked a bit as he dragged his eyes to look away from her. She looked... strangely familiar.

He twitched a bit when he heard the sounds of boxes falling and looked up to see the girl on the floor with the two boxes she was carrying laid out in front of her. He let out another sigh before climbing back up the stairs and walking to where she was, picking up one of the boxes from the floor. The girl looked up at him then, and that's when he noticed her eyes. They were pearl-like and... empty. She smiled politely again before giggling a bit.

"I guess I d-did need help after all, huh?" She said before getting up from the floor and picking up one of the boxes. "Thank y-you." She said, still smiling as she moved her head a bit to get her violet bangs away from her eyes.

"No problem." Sasuke said, waiting for her as she took her set of keys from her pocket before opening the door to her apartment. It was weird how identical her apartment looked to his, except that it was in reverse. Everything that was on the left side for him, was on the right side for her and vise versa. He watched her walk in before following her, placing the box he was holding in the middle of the apartment where she placed hers.

"Do y-you live here?" She asked, turning around to face him. Her stuttering was starting to bug Sasuke a bit now. "I mean, are y-you one of my n-neighbors?"

"Yeah." Sasuke said, slipping his hands into his pockets before nodding his head to the left. "I'm actually right next door." The girl smiled again without showing her teeth, and Sasuke narrowed his eyes at how... _familiar _this girl looked.

"It's good that I g-got to meet one of my neighbors a-already." She said, holding her hands together in front of her. Well, this girl wasn't like most of the conceited over dressed girls you'd find around here, that's for sure. She had on a simple oversized green long-sleeved shirt that hung off her shoulder, denim shorts and and a pair of green Toms that matched her shirt. And she had long violet hair that went down to the small of her back, and really weird eyes.

Eyes that he was almost _certain _he'd seen before.

"Well, nice to m-meet you, Sasuke-san." The girl said then, outstretching her hand to him, causing Sasuke to raise his eyebrow a bit.

"Have we met before?" He asked, a little taken aback when she started giggling then. How did she know his name?

"Don't get s-scared, I caught the name f-from the door next door." She said, another smile on her lips, again with no teeth. Sasuke nodded then, intertwining his hand with hers as they shook it before taking his hand back. "Though w-we did go to the same school for s-six years." She said then, tilting her head to the side with another small smile. Sasuke tilted his own a head a small bit as well in confusion. She giggled. "No w-worries, nobody really r-remembers me, I'm used to it." She said, before waving to him to turn and kneel down to open one of her boxes.

Sasuke stood there a bit as she took the small knife to cut open the tape to see what was inside the box. He blinked a bit, wondering why he was still standing there.

"What's your name?" He asked then, surprising both her and himself. She turned around to face him again, looking up at him. "Well I find it unfair, since you know my name, that I don't know yours." She smiled again, letting out a small sigh.

"Hinata." She said, causing Sasuke to raise his eyebrow.

"That's not much to go by for a memory." He said. "Any last name?" He watched as she stared at him for a moment, the smile vanished from her lips. She tilted her head to the side as if she were thinking before she answered.

"Nope, I g-guess not." She said, like she was unsure. "Just Hinata." Sasuke watched her a bit to see if she was just joking. When he was convinced she wasn't, he slowly nodded his head before giving her a small wave, walking out the door.

Someone who didn't even know if she had a last name wasn't a way to waste time. Especially if you had work in a few minutes.

But he was lying, after all. Hinata _was_ all needed to go by for memory.

He remembered who she was. She was the girl from the rich big shot family that moved to the town during his first year of middle school. Even though she was probably swimming in cash and had a outfit for almost every day of the year, she sure didn't act like it. From the first time he saw her in 6th grade until senior graduation, he'd only seen her _really _talk to maybe two or three people a day. Though he didn't pay much attention to her, since she didn't speak much.

But what was a rich girl like her doing moving into a place like this?

And what did she mean she didn't know what her last name was? Even he knew what that was, or at least he did _now_. Hinata _Hyuga_... from that famous Hyuga clan. And from what he remembered, she was supposed to be the heir to the fortune and everything else that came with being from a rich and famous clan.

But yet here she was, the heir to a multi-millionaire fortune moving into a not so multi-millionaire home.

_'I guess everyone has a story, huh?' _He thought to himself as he walked into the book store. He punched in before waving to the manager who was now making his way home. He sat down on the chair behind the cash register before letting out a sigh, placing his chin on his hands.

Just what was his story, then? All these years and he still has no idea.

_'Guess I'll just have to keep on waiting...' _But when will that stop? Never? Tomorrow?

He wasn't really counting on the second one...

That's for sure.

**-ToBeContinued-**

I know, it was pretty short and not that much dialogue. But I just wanted a quick back story on Sasuke and a brief meeting with Hinata. I know, it's not like the _usual _Sasuke stories and he might seem a bit OCC but I wanted to write the characters in, well, the _real _life. And that means real _struggles, _so sorry if you don't like it. If it doesn't fit your story-type, then I suggest you find another one to read. D:

But if you do like it, and have some opinions then leave some reviews! I really like those. Thank you, xoxo.

**BTW**, the 'song of the chapter' are the songs I was listening to when writing, it has nothing to do with the mood of the chapter lmao.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N – **I liked the positive reviews this was getting so far! :D I thought all the change in Sasuke would scare everyone off, but thanks for sticking by! Here's another chapter, I'm gonna try to be updating pretty quickly now. Hope you enjoy, xoxo.

AND ABOUT 'THE BOSS', I'm reallly, realllly, REALLLLY sorry! I'm actually wondering if you guys would message me some ideas to throw in because all I have is the ending & a few random scenes here and there, but as for where it's at right now I'm LOST! And I apologize! I'm not doing this on purpose, if I seriously had an idea for the next chapter I promise you it would be up the second it popped in my head. D:

-x-

**Song of the Chapter - **"Rescue You" by The Weeknd

* * *

Meaning Of Life

_A Sasuhina Story_

-x-

**Chapter 2**

-x-

Courage.

Heh, I know. You're probably thinking, what the fuck does _courage _have anything to do with a pathetic loner like me? And you're right, what _does _it? Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

Because really, how much courage does it take to shut the world off and just barely get by?

Exactly zero. And in my case, it takes even lower than that, if that's even possible. Maybe negitive zero. Who knows, I only paid attention in math class long enough to pass my exams anyways.

But if I were to sit back, drink a couple of beers, maybe even three to _really _get me out of the loops, then maybe I was in some sense, _courageous_. I mean, just think about it for a second without brushing it off. 7 year old kid watching his parents die in a car accident, moving in with new people to call 'mom' and 'dad', befriending a bunch of self-centered robots who _all _had ulterior motives only to cut ties with _all _of them to become, well, _this. _

I mean really, my life is a fucking sob story. But yet, here I am, still standing, still _breathing_.

Isn't that in some sense, courageous?

I'm not saying _that _thought never came into my mind though. The thought of just ending it all, pulling the plug on this piece of shit I call a 'life' and just be done with it all. For once, just escape everything, and maybe be somewhere that's better. Maybe even a bit easier too. The thought's come to my mind once in awhile, here and there. But I would never do it, even I know that.

Maybe you're thinking, 'That's courage? No Sasuke, you're just a coward, that's why you couldn't end your life'. And maybe you're right, I was a coward. Still am too. Because honestly, what's ending my life going to really gain? I'm just going to be added to the list of 'reasons why caring about people is important, kids'.

And then they'll probably broadcast me on the news, with my name and information. Enough information for my adoptive parents to recognize me and start wondering where they went wrong, even though they really did nothing to let me end up this way. Then my former classmates and everything that's ever came in contact with me will start to wonder the same thing and everyone will suddenly have some form of depression for awhile until it dies out.

And I don't deserve that. I don't deserve a dramatic death like that, hell no. I deserve something quiet and boring, but enough for people to sit and reminisce me instead of regret me and my existence. That's why I could never see myself doing it, taking my own final breath away from myself. I could never see myself dragging other people down with me as I fell, I could _never _and _would _never.

And to me, that's _some_ type of courage.

* * *

Sasuke sighed as he picked up the broom from the back closet, sweeping the restaurant floor as the many costumers ate their noodles.

It was Thursday, so that means Sasuke worked his other part time job at the ramen shop a couple blocks away from his home. He had a rotating work schedule. One week he'd work the book store Monday, Wednesday and Friday & work the ramen shop Tuesday and Thursday. Then the next week he'd be working the ramen shop Monday, Wednesday and Friday & the book store Tuesday and Thursday. It was pretty hectic, but he got used to it.

Because which ever way he thought about it, there wasn't any other way to pay the bills.

"Sasuke, we got a order at table three." The old man said. Sato-sama is the owner of the ramen shop, and Sasuke obviously knew what his name was, but he's been secretly calling him 'old man' for awhile now that it sort of just, stuck. He placed the broom down before taking the notepad and pencil, walking up to the guy sitting at the far corner table in a suit. He was hunched over, clearly on a laptop. Sasuke cleared his throat when he reached him.

"May I take your order." He said more than asked. The man looked up at them then, and Sasuke suddenly wished he asked the old man to take this one. I mean, he should've already guessed, right? Why didn't he already guess it might've been him here? He saw the familiar, unusually spikey blonde hair from way back. It couldn't have been anyone else.

But then again, he wasn't in Konoha anymore, he was in Tokyo.

So why would he expect to see Naruto Uzumaki sitting in the ramen shop that _he _currently worked at? It was all just... Not. Right. And it made no sense. And he wished nothing more to just magically disappear right then and there, away from his former classmate's wide eyes staring right at him.

But even a loner like him didn't have special powers.

"Um, may I take your order." He repeated, looking anywhere _but _the figure sitting in front of him. But Naruto was doing anything _but _not look at him. In fact, he was still staring at him, in disbelief. And all Sasuke could do was clear his throat awkwardly. "Uh, yeah, if you're not ready then-"

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked then, causing Sasuke to blink his eyes. Holy shit, this dumbass actually remembered his name. He was starting to think he was just a past life to everyone in Konoha by now, a has been, a once was, a distant memory. He didn't think anyone would still bother to remember his _name, _like honestly, what the _hell_?

This was all, just... NOT. RIGHT.

"Um yeah, our specials today are-"

"Sasuke is that you?"

"-beef chopped ramen with our special soy sauce-"

"Sasuke... I... don't know what to say..."

"-_or _you could try our new lime shrimp ramen with our special soy sauce-"

"I fucking missed you man... how the hell could you abandon us like that?"

"..." Sasuke didn't have much to say after that, since the specials menu was sort of done anyways. Naruto continued to stare up at him as Sasuke focused his attention to the empty note pad.

"So you have nothing to say, huh?" Naruto asked, chuckling a bit. "How fucking typical of you, Sasuke. Even after all of these years, you're still the people let down that you used to be." He closed his laptop then, causing Sasuke to let out an annoyed sigh.

Because really, why was Naruto suddenly acting like he cared? All he ever stuck around him for was Sakura, anyways.

"So are you ready for your order-"

"No, I'm not ready for my fucking order Sasuke." Naruto said, looking up at him with a frown on his features. Sasuke inwardly rolled his eyes.

_'Still as dramatic as ever, I see.'_

"Well then, ask for someone when you are." Sasuke said, putting his notepad into his apron pocket before turning away.

"Is that really all, Sasuke?" He heard Naruto say from behind him, causing him to stop walking before letting out another sigh. "I don't even get a lame apology?" Okay, he was starting to get enough of this.

"Apology?" Sasuke asked, chuckling a bit before turning around to face Naruto. "Apology for what, Naruto? For not being there long enough for Sakura to finally notice you? Because from what I can see, that's not a problem anymore." He said, inclining to the wedding band Naruto had around his ring finger. Naruto frowned deeper then, staring up at Sasuke.

"Just what the hell was I to you, Sasuke?" He asked then, causing Sasuke to _really _roll his eyes now.

"Like everyone else." He said, staring at Naruto with cold eyes now. "Conceited, egotistical, robotic punks that only used me to get what they wanted. That's _all_." Naruto continued to stare up at Sasuke then, his frown turning into a emotion Sasuke never really saw on Naruto before. It was, pity. And that made Sasuke get angrier.

He didn't need pity from nobody, not even this fucking douche bag.

Naruto put his laptop in his case before slowly getting up from the seat, picking up his briefcase from the floor.

"Well then, sorry for wasting your time man." He said before walking out the glass door, never turning to look back at him. Sasuke let out a sigh of relief then, straightening his apron with his palms.

Maybe Naruto could take this little encounter back to Konoha with him, and tell everyone what an A hole he's become. And then maybe, they won't bother to remember him enough. And then maybe, Sasuke wouldn't feel so guilty anymore.

Because that's exactly what he felt as Naruto made his way out of the shop, guilty.

He didn't know why, but the feeling was there, and Sasuke could just shrug it off since looking into it took effort he didn't have the time to deal with. Because he seriously didn't have time to deal with any of this-

"Sasuke, what the hell?!" Sasuke blinked a bit as he heard the old man yell to him. "Did I just see you shoo a costumer _away?! _What kind of business do you think we running here?!"

"Uh, sorry sir."

"No, no apologies." The old man said, waving Sasuke off with his hand. "Just go home for the night, you need some rest to clear your thoughts and remember what a _costumer _is." Sasuke let out a sigh before taking off his apron. He wasn't in the mood to argue with the old man today, plus he actually was kind of tired.

_'Guess going home early won't be so bad.'_

* * *

Once Sasuke made it to his street, he slowed down his walking a bit and started to look up at the sky. He always worked the late shift since he had a messed up sleep schedule, so the sky was dark by now. Since he lived in Tokyo, the stars weren't that bright because of the city lights.

Maybe that's one of the only things he missed about Konoha, the stars. They were always bright there, never disappointing.

He let out a small, unnoticeable smile when he finally reached his apartment building. He looked up at the top floor to see a figure that looked like Hinata just standing in front of her apartment door. He narrowed his eyes a bit before walking up the stairs and to his own apartment. Once he put the key into his lock and turned it, he looked to face Hinata who was still in front of her apartment, with her head on the door. He blinked a bit as he just watched her for a bit, her forehead on the door, her eyes on her feet, her whole composure just read _sad_.

He hadn't seen her since Monday, except for the quick hi/bye's they gave each other every morning since then. But he never saw her look so... depressed before. That was a first. I mean, was she even going to go _in _her apartment? He let out his 100th sigh of the day before completely turning to her, slipping his hands into his pockets.

"What's wrong?" He heard himself ask, inwardly regretting it. Because seriously, why did he care? Other than the fact that it was cold and she might be standing here all night by the way it looked. She slowly turned to face him, her eyes showing that she was recently crying.

"It's n-nothing-"

"It's obviously something."

"It doesn't really m-matter..."

"Oh really?" He asked, sarcasm laced in his voice. She continued to stare at him for a bit then, narrowing her eyes a little.

"Why do you c-care?" She asked then, causing him to let out yet another sigh.

"I don't." He said, staring back at her. She continued to stare at him before she let out what seemed to be a small smile.

"At least you're h-honest." She said, turning back to her door. They stood there in silence for awhile before Hinata let out a sigh of her own. "My f-father's out to get me." She said then, breaking the silence.

"What do you mean, like find you?" Sasuke asked with a risen eyebrow.

"No, l-like ruin me." She said, her voice small now. Sasuke continued to stare at her. "I th-think you already know, b-but my family's pretty r-rich. And I was always t-told that when I turned of a-age, I'd inherit it all. But n-nobody told me you had to fit certain _requirements _as well. And to m-make the story short, I didn't f-fit any of them. So, I was d-disowned. And I was a-actually okay with it." She chuckled a bit then, her eyes turning watery now. "I had m-money saved up, enough to b-buy this apartment. And it was perfect, a-away from Konoha, small, q-quiet, peaceful. All I needed now was a job, and I w-would be set. But of course, my _f-father _wouldn't approve of me having a n-nice life away from the clan." She was crying now, sobbing a bit before she continued. "Now every j-job I try to apply for give me the NO after r-reading my last name because he's 'warning' every employer that I'm some l-lazy, no life bum when I'm _not! _I'm hardworking! I'm fucking deserving!"

Sasuke widened his eyes a bit when he heard her cuss then, feeling weirded out since it didn't went with her voice at all. He let out a sigh then, guess he wasn't the only one with problems tonight then. He looked back at her when he heard her laugh then.

"You probably th-think I'm pathetic, huh?" She asked, still staring at her door. "Some dumb rich kid with d-daddy issues." She turned to look at him then, a small smile on her features. "Well, at least y-you listened, Sasuke-san. Nobody seems t-to listen to me." She let out a small sigh before unlocking her door, opening it a bit. "Thank you, goodnight." She said before she disappeared behind the door. Sasuke stared at her closed door then, realizing that was the first sentence she said to him so far without a stutter.

"I always seem to drag myself in this type of shit." He said to himself before opening his own door and walking inside. Seriously, what the hell has his life come to? If it wasn't depressed old classmates he had to deal with, it was depressed neighbors all in one night.

He opened his fridge before taking about six beers out and the bottle of his untouched wine before closing the fridge and walking to his front door. Really, couldn't miserable people like himself just be miserable alone? Why did they need other miserable people added to their equation? It made no sense.

He opened his front door, closing and locking it behind him before walking to Hinata's apartment, hesitating a bit before ringing the doorbell. But if he thought closely about it, if two people in the world were at a state a misery, and they happened to live right next door to each other, why not share the misery with each other? Keep each other company?

"Um, y-yes, Sasuke-san?" Hinata asked when she opened the door, staring at him in confusion. He took one of the beers out from his bag before letting out a sigh.

"Let's get drunk." He said, watching her eyes go wide for a moment as she stared at him. If scientist in the world really thought about it, there wasn't a prescription out there that could cure real life problems _except _the occasional alcoholic beverage. And Sasuke knew that more than anybody. Hinata continued to stare at him with wide eyes, as if to see if he was just playing a prank on her before her expression settled to a small smile, widening the door to let him come in.

He did say it earlier, he was quite friendly with his neighbors. A quick hi/bye and maybe share a drink or two with them. In Hinata's case, she needed a couple more drinks than that. Hell, even _he _did too.

Maybe this misery business could work, just for tonight.

**-ToBeContinued-**

Hope you guys like it so far! And I hope it's not too rushed, I'll try to slow it down a bit if it is. Please review! I really appreciate those. :D Thank you, xoxo.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N – **Thanks for still sticking by guys! I actually like this story in a sense. Though it's kinda hard trying to mask Sasuke's emotion in there, but I'm trying! Hope you enjoy though, xoxo

-x-

**Song of the Chapter - **"High For This" by The Weeknd

* * *

Meaning Of Life

_A Sasuhina Story_

-x-

**Chapter 3**

-x-

Challenges.

I guess that's something that's right spot on. It's seems that's all my life seemed to be consisted of, challenges after damn challenges. The types that make you sit back and wonder, 'why the fuck did it have to be me? Why couldn't be another guy? Maybe someone who could take it a bit easier than me?' Because seriously, why _does _it always have to be me?

I know what you're about to say, God never gives you what you can't handle.

Heh, well if that's true, then I must be some undercover Superman then. In a few minutes, I'll just rip off my clothes and go save helpless people because hey, I can handle it right?

I can handle everything.

But seriously, if I speak honestly right now, this dragging lifestyle is not something I can handle. And until you understand me, walk a mile in my shoes and see what sort of mindset this depressing schedule of mine puts you in, then maybe you'll see that really no one can handle it. Not even Superman.

Life's just full of surprises though, huh?

I bet nobody back in Konoha was expecting this. That the Sasuke Uchiha that everyone claimed they _adored _would end up the way I did. Heh, well I'm not gonna put on a show and say I didn't see it coming. Hell, I already knew it'd probably turn out somewhere along these lines for me.

I just didn't think I'd handle it that way I am. Because if I speak honestly right now, am I _really handling_ anything at this moment?

Yeah, you can take a moment to think that over a bit.

* * *

_'Well, this is a first for me.' _Sasuke thought to himself as he opened the can to his second beer, chugging it's contents down before placing it back on Hinata's small table she had in the middle of her living room. He looked up at her then, seeing that she was currently chugging down her second one too.

He took the moment to roam his eyes around her apartment. It looked just like his, except for the different furniture. But the same outline. The kitchen and bathroom to your sides the minute you enter the door, and the living room to your front. Then a ladder that led to the loft on top of the entry of the apartment where she kept her bed.

He looked back at Hinata then, who was now giggling for some reason. Well, he wasn't lying when he said this was a first. Getting drunk with a somewhat stranger. Even if they went to school together for six years, he knew almost _nothing _about her now.

For all he knew, she could've turned out to be a serial killer. Sasuke blinked then, opening his third can of beer.

Yeah, he needed another drink now.

"What're we -hiccup- doing, Sasuke-san?" He heard Hinata say then, causing him to look at her before taking a sip of his third beer.

_'So she doesn't have a stutter when she's drunk, huh?' _

"What do you mean?" He asked, chugging his drink now. She started giggling again before placing her arms and head on her small table.

"I mean, here." She said, her voice muffled by her arms. She was silent for awhile then, a single hiccup escaping her. "What're a couple Konoha Academy graduates doing all the way here in Tokyo?" She hiccuped again as Sasuke placed his can down when he was done with it's contents. He spread out his legs from his 'criss-cross applesauce' position, and placed one on top of the other before leaning backwards on his hands.

"Everyone has some type of reason to do something." He said, blinking a bit in confusion. What the hell was he _saying_? He chuckled a bit then, realizing he was probably drunk himself now. One of the many roles he played when he was under the influence. Professor Uchiha.

"What's _your_ reason?" Hinata asked then, her head still in her arms. Sasuke tilted his head to the side then in thought.

What _was _his reason for coming out here? He never really thought about that before.

Guess he could blame it on the atmosphere there in Konoha. Or the lack of people that actually cared about himthere. But then again, who here in Tokyo cares about him? He couldn't name even one person who'd probably drag him to the hospital if he slipped and cut himself on accident. So what was the difference between Konoha and Tokyo?

At least in Konoha, he had Mr. and Mrs. Nakahara who at least _claimed _they cared about him.

So what _was _his reason? Guess it could be the memories. Everywhere he looked or went to was a place he'd been with his _real _parents at some point in his life. And he clearly remembered it, them holding his hand as they went everywhere. Exploring every inch of Konoha.

But even _he_ knew that wasn't the reason he left. He was 7 at that time for pete's sake, that was way too far back for depressing memories. Hell, he didn't want to admit it, but in the back of his mind, he knew exactly why he left. And even though it hurt his pride, there was only one reason for his departure.

Explanations.

He didn't want to _explain _to people the reasons for it after he turned out this way. He knew the expressions he was going to get when any of them were to see him in the state he was in now. The questions, the fake concern, the _judgement_.

Yup, Sasuke Uchiha left Konoha because out of all the emotions he was feeling, he didn't want to add feeling _judged _to the mix. And even though it seems cowardly and maybe a cop out, it was the truth.

"It was sort of last minute, so I don't really know." Sasuke lied, causing Hinata to let out a small sigh before sitting up again. She opened her third can of beer before taking a sip of it, placing the can back on the table.

"I guess I don't even know why I _really _left myself." She said, her eyes on the can on the table. Sasuke watched her for a bit, realizing they probably needed a mood changer.

"You know, out of all my years back in Konoha, I would've never guessed that the shy little _Hinata _would be a drinker." He said, causing her to look up at him before letting out a small giggle.

"There's a lot of -hiccup- things people don't know about me." She said, smiling a bit. She took the bottle opener before opening the wine bottle Sasuke brought, pouring some for him before she poured some for herself. "But at least you seem to remember who I am now." She said, causing Sasuke to shrug.

"The name rung some bells after I left your apartment that day." He said. He didn't add that he remembered her last name though, they were drinking so they _wouldn't _be depressed after all. Hinata suddenly perked up then, pointing out her pointer finger.

"I have an idea." She said then, causing Sasuke to take a quick sip of his wine. Idea's when drunk weren't really the, well, _best_.

"What is it?" He asked, regretting it when he watched her smile.

"Let's play the questions game." She said then, grinning wide now. Sasuke blinked a bit before raising his eyebrow.

"What the hell is that?" He asked, a bit scared now. Was that some type of way to confuse him to give out his important information so she could stalk him after he left her apartment? Was she planning something?

Ah, so she is a serial murderer after all. Yup, he definitely needed another sip now.

"It's a game where you ask random questions and the other person has only three seconds to answer it or else they have to drink water while doing a handstand. Well in our case, wine." She said, giggling now. "It's a -hiccup- game I used to play with my little sister back home. Come on, it's fun!" Sasuke let out a sigh before putting his glass down.

I mean, they _were _drinking to escape reality for a while, right?

"Tch, alright." He said, leaning back on his hands. "You go first."

"Okay, what's your favorite color?"

"Purple." He said quickly. "What's your favorite food?"

"Sushi." She said, giggling now. "Why is purple your favorite color?"

"I don't know, it seems like the only mellow and boring one out of the rest." He said, blinking a bit. "Why is sushi your favorite food?"

"Because it's sort of easy to make." She responded, shrugging. "What're your opinions on politics?"

"None." He said, chuckling a bit at her choice of question. "Why do you stutter when you're not drunk?"

"Force of habbit." She said, letting out a sigh. "Is walking your main form of transportation?"

"Yes." He said, blinking now. "What's yours?"

"The bus." She responded. "Do you have any hidden problems?"

"Yes."

"What're they?"

"I honestly have too many to count that I can't keep track anymore..." Sasuke suddenly widened his eyes when he said that, staring at Hinata who let out the tiniest small smile, not showing her teeth. He frowned now as he watched her. "Why did you _really _make me play this game?"

"I want to understand you."

"Why?" He asked, frowning deeper now. Hinata didn't answer for awhile as she watched him, shrugging her shoulders then.

"I don't know..." She said, slowly getting up from her seated position to get into a hand stand, placing a straw into her glass before taking a long sip of it. Sasuke blinked as he watched her, a million of emotions going through him.

Understand him? What the actual _fuck?_

Who the hell would want to understand him? He thought he was like a open book to everyone already, clearly showing to the world that he was someone who liked to keep to himself and doesn't want to be bothered. So what the hell did this girl even mean?

And who the hell was _she _to say she wanted to understand _him_? From what he could see, she couldn't barely understand _herself _to begin with.

He shook his head then, shrugging off all his thoughts. Whatever this girl's reasons for, all he knew was that he was done with this little game of theirs. It was already 1am in the morning and he had work today. He picked up the empty beer cans as Hinata got down from her handstand, watching him as he threw them away in the trash. He walked towards the entry, slipping on his shoes before turning the knob of her front door.

"Well, thank you, Sasuke-san." He heard her say then. "For spending a small moment of your time with me, even if it's the last one." He turned to her then, watching her let out a small smile. "Come on now, you and I both know this is probably the last time we'll ever talk like _this_." She said, giggling a bit. He let out a sigh then before turning back to the door.

Even if she was probably telling the truth, she was just.. so...

_'Dramatic.'_

He opened the door, leaving through it before closing it behind him. Well, that surely was a first, and after this, maybe even his _last._

_'But hey, life's full of surprises, right?'_

**-TBC-**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N – **Thanks for still sticking by guys! I actually like this story in a sense. Though it's kinda hard trying to mask Sasuke's emotion in there, but I'm trying! Hope you enjoy though, xoxo

-x-

**Song of the Chapter - **"Keep It Trill" by Kirko Bangz

* * *

Meaning Of Life

_A Sasuhina Story_

-x-

**Chapter 4**

-x-

Success.

Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. HAHAHAHA.

Is that to insult me? I mean honestly, what the hell? I don't remember myself ever succeeding after high school. Even if I did go to _ (I'll save the university the embarrassment by not naming it), which is pretty impressive to get into, I didn't stay long enough to be _successful. _

Unless the rules have changed and being, well, what _I_ am, is suddenly a form of pride-worthy success then so be it.

I'm successful.

And I don't give a damn what anybody says, because in my world, in _my _eyes, there's no one I'd rather be... than me...

Heh, what a load of shit.

It's not like I never had dreams of being successful. When I was younger, all I ever wanted when I grew up was be a a famous astrologist or anything to do with stars. I wouldn't mind the work or the many blood, sweat and tears I needed to get into NASA, but I wanted to be with the stars. Study them, learn about them and maybe shine like them one day too.

But dreams are nothing. They're just a waste of time, an illusion to make you waste your money and time in a college that probably wouldn't help you anyways.

Maybe I'm just loosing my mind and don't know what I'm talking about since the only experience I ever had with college was just a couple of months, but I don't care. Because honestly, these few years I had to myself without school taking over my life, I've opened my eyes and learned more about humanity then they ever taught me in any of my science classes.

I'll admit it, I probably don't know the first thing about life and what it means.

But I sure know what it's capable of doing to you.

* * *

"_She's cold, and she's cruel, but she knows what she's doing."_

Sasuke blinked some more as he stared up at the ceiling, the sound of the music, even though it was muffled by the walls, _still _loud enough to drive him crazy. And to top it all off, it was obvious where the music was coming from. Since his only other neighbor was an old man who he doubted listened to wannabe rock, it was as clear as day who it was.

"_She pushed me in the pool at our last school reunion."_

Was this Hinata's way of punishing him? Her way of saying 'fuck you' for leaving her that night? Because if it was, it was _working_. There's nothing in the world that drives Sasuke Uchiha to the brink of insanity more than messing with his sleep. His precious, precious sleep.

Especially on a weekend.

"_She laughs at my dreams, but I dream about her laughter."_

What in the hell was she even _listening _to? Holy shit, he was seriously going to go insane. What was this girl's problem?! He hadn't seen or spoken to her in two days. Why is she suddenly choosing to do this now? Especially on a Saturday night, when all he needed was his precious sleep so he could wake up Sunday morning and do the same thing he did Saturday, stay in his apartment all day.

"_Strange as it seems, she's the one I'm after."_

He brought his hands to his head before raking it through his hair, closing his eyes shut. If he had to hear any more of this cheesy, half-assed song he was going to over to her apartment, break her door down, take whatever stereo she's using to blast this music and burn it to a million pieces.

And then laugh at her expression when she realizes she _lost_.

"_Cause she's bittersweet, she knocks me off of my feet."_

"Shut up..."

"_And I can't help myself, I don't want anyone else."_

"Please, just shut up..."

"_She's a mystery, she's too much for me."_

"Oh my God, just SHUT THE FUCK UP!" He exclaimed, pulling at his hair now.

"_But I keep coming back for more... she's just the girl I'm looking for."_

"That's it, I gave her the chance." Sasuke got off from his bed, quickly slipping on his jeans before climbing down the ladder to his living room. He didn't even care if he wasn't wearing a shirt, he was about to do damage. And damage didn't need a uniform.

He quickly slipped on his converse before opening his front door, slamming it shut before walking to hers, the cheesy music even louder now that he was outside. He growled a bit before pounding on her door, waiting a minute before he heard the lock unlock and the door slowly open.

"Um, S-Sasuke-san?" She asked, her eyes turning wide when they laid on him before her face turned red. She quickly covered her eyes with her hands. Sasuke rolled his own eyes.

"What the hell are we, three?" He asked, crossing his arms at his chest.

"I'm s-sorry, but I was raised p-proper." She said, her hands still on her eyes.

"Well I honestly don't care, can you just shut that shit off?" He asked, causing Hinata to slowly take her hands from her eyes before raising her eyebrow.

"Shut w-what off?" She asked, before realizing what he was talking about when she heard the loud music. "Oh, y-you think that's me?" She asked, tilting her head to the side a bit. "Sorry, I d-don't listen to that t-type of music." She said. Sasuke blinked at her before realizing the loud music was still muffled, which meant she wasn't playing it.

"Well if it isn't you, who is it?" He asked in confusion. Hinata frowned a bit before placing her hands at her hips.

"Do you th-think I'm the only tenant here?" She asked, before poking her head out of the apartment. She pointed at Sasuke's other neighbor. "What about th-them?" Sasuke looked at the apartment she pointed at, before slowly turning back to her.

"He's an old man." He said.

"Well, it i-isn't me!" She said, narrowing her eyes. "It's kinda i-insulting that you haven't seen me for a couple days and the f-first thing you do is accuse me of p-playing loud music." Sasuke let out a sigh.

He wasn't in the mood for this.

He gave her a small wave before walking towards the stairs to see if it was one of the downstairs tenants before he stopped in front of his other neighbor, also known as the old man, narrowing his eyes when he realized the music was louder there. He turned to the door, briefly turning his head towards Hinata's direction noticing she was still standing at her door with a 'I told you so' expression on her face. He brought his hand to the door, knocking on it.

The music suddenly changed then, to a Japanese one. Sasuke recognized it as 'Borderland' by Mami Kawada. He blinked a bit as he knocked on the door again, sudden images of an old man jamming to rock music coming into his head. He shook the thoughts away when he heard a voice from inside the door.

"It's open!" It yelled and Sasuke frowned when he realized it wasn't the old man's voice. Hell, it was even any _old _man's voice, it was way younger. Sasuke quickly opened the door, seeing a _young _guy on a bed with a guitar, his stereo's blasting the music as he moved his head to the beat.

"Um, hello?" Sasuke asked, causing the guy to look up briefly at him, a grin suddenly on his face.

"Sorry man, I like woman." He said, nodding his head to Sasuke's exposed chest. The guy started laughing at Sasuke's face of horror before turning back to his guitar. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at him before walking to the stereo, shutting the music off. "What the hell, dude?!" The guy said, standing up from his bed now.

"I'm trying to sleep." Sasuke said, turning back to the guy. "I'm also right next door, so you put the pieces together what happens when loud music is played by your neighbor when you're trying to sleep."

"Well _sorry _sleeping beauty, but I have a deadline tomorrow and I can't work without music." The guy said, walking towards the stereo. Sasuke was about to say something before his attention went to the door, seeing Hinata standing there now. The guy followed where Sasuke's attention was, grinning when he saw her at the door. "Well that's more like it, hey pretty lady?" Hinata narrowed her eyes at him as Sasuke rolled his eyes.

This girl was awkward even when guys tried to hit on her.

"So are you mute?" The guy asked, chuckling a bit. "Fine by me, I like a woman who doesn't say much anyways. Constant nagging is a turn off."

"I c-can speak, but... who a-are you?" She asked, raising her eyebrow at him. "I thought an o-old man lived here."

"Oh, the geezer?" The guy asked. "Yeah, he lived here. He's also my friend's grandad. He got a shit load of retirement money so he decided he needed an upgrade and sort of just gave me this place. I'm actually pretty grateful, dude gave me a place to stay when I needed it. But anyways," The guy said, walking over to Hinata before outstretching his hand to her. "Names Kankuro, and you are?" He asked grinning.

Sasuke took this as his cue to leave.

"Just don't blast music this late anymore." He said as he was about to walk out. He suddenly felt someone pull at one of the straps that held the belt on his jeans, causing him to turn to see Hinata's finger around the strap.

"My n-names Hinata, nice to meet you." She said, smiling at Kankuro. "I h-have to go though, s-see you around?" Kankuro looked at her, then Sasuke, then the grip she had on his jeans before coughing into his hand.

"My bad, I didn't know you were taken." He said, causing both Hinata and Sasuke to widen their eyes before Kankuro chuckled a bit. "Anyway, see you guys around, bye." He said, closing his door as Hinata quickly let go of her hold on Sasuke, who had his eyes narrowed at her now.

"What the hell was that for?" He asked, causing her to turn red in the face.

"I..." She began, biting at her bottom lip. "I c-can't be around a man a-alone." She said in a small voice, focusing her attention on her bare feet now. Sasuke blinked at her then.

"You were with me almost a whole night alone, _drinking_._" _He said, causing Hinata to let out a small sigh.

"I d-don't know, you just d-didn't seem like th-the type to do a-a-anything to me." She said, her eyes still on her feet as she rubbed it on her ankle. Sasuke rolled his eyes then, letting out a sigh.

_'This... girl... had... problems.'_

"Goodnight, Hinata." He said, giving her another wave before making his way back to his apartment. He looked to his side to see Hinata make her way to her own apartment before he opened his door and went in, letting out a sigh of relief.

Finally, he could get some precious sleep.

**-TBC-**

Okay I promise this will be the last sort of rushed chapter, I just wanted Kankuro to finally be introduced. Please review! Thank you, xoxo


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N – **Someone in the reviews caught on to what I was doing with the first word of every chapter, lol. :D Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I'm gonna try to update a chapter everyday, so no worries. Hope you enjoy, xoxo.

-x-

**Song of the Chapter - **"When I'm Gone" by Wiz Khalifa

* * *

Meaning Of Life

_A Sasuhina Story_

-x-

**Chapter 5**

-x-

Wonder.

I guess I wonder a lot. In fact, most of my time is spent wondering on the way my life's turning out to be. The useless things, mostly. Like what could've been and why things ended up the way they did. Where I'm headed and if there's any light at the end of this really small, dark tunnel.

I know I probably know the answers to most of them already, but you can't really control what decides to come into your mind when you're sitting somewhere alone.

And most of the time, I'm alone.

I sometimes wonder if it's all my fault, after all. That I was the one who caused all of this on to myself. That if I had cried or something before my parents went into that car, we could've delayed leaving and missed the accident. That if I ignored all the ulterior motives, I could've actually considered one of those classmates a real friend. That if I opened up more to Mr. and Mrs. Nakahara, I would've strived more to make them happy.

When I look at it that way, there really isn't another answer.

Which brings back up the subject of God. Sometimes I wonder if all of this is happening to test me, see where my limits are. And that one day, magically, my limit will be reached and all of this will just _disappear. _And I'll wake up somewhere with a different mind set, a stable job, a better home and numbers in the contacts of my phone that I could just call at random times of the day.

But if that was _really_ the case, shouldn't it have already happened? Wasn't my limit already reached a while back?

Sometimes I wonder if I really _didn't_ reach it, after all.

* * *

"_Just like the moon is always with the stars, I promise to always be with you, Suzuki." _

"_Do you, do you really mean that, Kaoru?"_

"_Yes, and if I ever go back on my word, that's the day the moon stops shining for all of us in the sky."_

Sasuke blinked a bit as he watched the girl in the TV dramatically throw herself at the man, the music suddenly playing as they started to kiss each other. Sasuke rolled his eyes then, wondering why he continued to watch this cheesy soap opera.

But it was Sunday, and it sort of became routine for him to watch it every Sunday. And if he really thought about it, there weren't much other choices in his apartment to be wasting his time on _other _than watching it. He let out a yawn then, moving from his seating position of the floor to lying on his back as he looked up at his ceiling.

The more he looked at this ceiling, the more he realized it never changed. Every day when he was at home, or when his thoughts started to go in ten different places at once, he could always count on looking at this ceiling and seeing the same thing, _every time_.

Was that like a sign? A quick look into what life was really like, that even if you did the same thing every day, it was okay?

Sasuke let out what sounded like a chuckle then. Even he knew that was a load of shit. Having the same schedule, the same agenda every day of every week _wasn't _okay. Hell, it wasn't even _human_. That's why he made his work schedule rotate every week.

Because if he was going to live in this world, he might as well feel human while doing it.

He rolled his eyes then. This is exactly why he would glance up at the ceiling every once in a while, since his thoughts seemed to _always _be all over the place.

He sat up, stretching out his arms a bit before completely getting up from the floor. If he wasn't going to finish watching the soap opera, he might as well clean up the place a little. It was one of his pass times, cleaning. And even though his apartment seemed to always be neat and well kept, he always found something that needed a little fixing up.

He made his way to the kitchen, getting the broom and walking back to the living room before he heard a sound that kind of scared him, since he _never _heard it on the weekends. _Never._

A knock on his door.

He blinked a bit, staring at his living room before slowly turning his head to his door. Who, the, _hell _would be knocking on his door during the weekend? The _weekend, _for pete's sake. The only days of the week where he made it certain that he won't be associating with anything from society. He made it 100% positive, _guaranteed _that he won't be seeing _any _living thing during the day.

So who the hell was this?

He narrowed his eyes at the door then, to see if he just imagined it. Maybe he was just hearing things, the cheesy soap opera was getting to his head. He made his way to the TV to turn it off until another knock on the door assured him that it wasn't a hallucination.

Well, whoever this person was is committed for knocking a second time on Sasuke Uchiha's door during the weekend, that's for sure. He let out a sigh then, dropping the broom before he made his way towards the door, looking through the peep at who it was.

He blinked a bit when he saw Hinata standing there, wearing a navy sleeveless dress that went a little over her knees with a light blue cardigan and navy and white converse. She had her hair down. Sasuke watched her as she looked over her shoulder before she knocked on his door again, looking directly up at the peep hole now.

Did she knew he was standing there? Should he just stand here until she decided to leave? Because really, what did she want from him on a _weekend_?

He let out a sigh before he unlocked the door, opening it. Hinata was a really weird person, but she seemed to have a reason for everything. Maybe she had one for standing in front of his door on a Sunday.

"I have a doorbell, you know." He said when the door was opened, watching Hinata give a small smile.

"I d-didn't think you'd open if I r-rung the doorbell." She said, intertwining her hands in front of her. Well, she had a point there. Doorbells usually meant commercial people, the occasional church ladies or someone who was lost in Sasuke's vocabulary. But how the hell did she know that?

"What do you need?" He asked, deciding not to dwell on that but more on the reason she was _here _in the first place. She opened her mouth to say something before closing it again, biting her bottom lip a bit. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I'm going to close the door if you don't answer."

"Um, I was w-wondering if you... uh, wanted to w-walk around the city with me." She said, the small smile returning on her features. Sasuke raised his eyebrow.

"Why?" He asked, honestly confused. Really, why did she want to go anywhere with _him _out of all people? He didn't remember giving her the vibe that he was the type to walk around the city with anyone randomly. Let alone on a _weekend_. Hinata let out a small sigh then, slowly rocking on her tiptoes.

"Because if y-you haven't noticed, you're r-really the only other p-person I know here." She said, looking up at him before shrugging. Sasuke stared at her for a bit before narrowing his eyes.

"What about the guy next door?" Sasuke asked, slipping his hands in his pocket. "You already met him, why don't you ask him to go?"

"Well..." She said, suddenly looking to her left before a figure suddenly appeared at Sasuke's door, who he instantly recognized as the guy from last night. Except now he didn't have the eyeliner on his eyes, and had on a plain light-brown shirt and black shorts with dark black timberland boots. Kankuro grinned at him then, before placing his arm on Sasuke's doorframe, leaning on it.

"What up, Sasu-chan?" Kankuro said, causing Sasuke to frown.

"How the hell do you know my na-" He quickly turned his head to Hinata before he finished his sentence, with narrowed eyes. She suddenly widened her eyes at him before shook her head 'no'. Kankuro laughed.

"Don't get your panties in a twist dude, your name is right near your door." Kankuro said, pointing at the small sign on top of Sasuke's doorbell that had his first and last name. "Though, I take _full _credit for the nickname." He said, placing his hand that wasn't on the doorframe on his chest, his grin wider now.

"Whatever, well it seems you have someone to go with _Hinata, _goodbye-"

"W-Wait!" Hinata said then, causing Sasuke to stop closing his door midway. He narrowed his eyes at the scared expression she had on her face before he realized what was going on here.

_'I c-can't be around a man a-alone..'_

That's right, he forgot. This girl had issues.

"Didn't they ever teach you not to keep a lady waiting?" Kankuro said then, causing Sasuke to roll his eyes.

"What is the reason for _him _tagging along?" Sasuke said then, pointing at Kankuro. Hinata opened her mouth to say something before Kankuro beat her to it.

"You don't have a say in that Sasu-chan, little lady invited _me _first." Kankuro said, grinning now when he saw Sasuke frown at him. "But hurry up, we've got only so much daylight to cover us on this journey around Tokyo."

"Whatever, I'll be down in a few minutes."

"Don't get lost in there buddy, 'cause I _will _be back!" Kankuro said, giving Sasuke the thumbs up before he left his doorway. Sasuke rolled his eyes before he was about to close his door, the feeling of someone grabbing his arm causing him to stop. He looked down at Hinata, who had her hand on his wrist with a small smile on her lips.

"Thank you." She whispered, before walking away to follow Kankuro down the stairs. Sasuke blinked a bit as he stared at the place on his wrist that she had her hand on, realizing she didn't stutter when she said that. He slowly closed his door then, raking his hand in his hair.

Well, that totally ruined his plan.

He thought he had the whole thing in the bag. Play it off like he didn't want to go, slowly agree he wanted too, tell them he'd be down in a few minutes but never show, then the waiting would cause them to open their eyes and realize he wasn't coming now and probably any other time they ever asked him and he would be set for life. Sure they'd think he was an A hole in the process, but he was willing to let that happen since they'd only just be added to the long list of people who already do.

But then she had to go and do something like _that_.

Why did she had grab his arm at that moment, and look up at him the way she did? That look she gave him, showing she was completely innocent and probably didn't deserve half of the shit that happened to her, maybe even _all_. And her words with no stutter were just the topping to the _guilt _cake she gave him.

Because now that's how he felt, guilty. And that was just for even _thinking _of the plan to begin with, that he was willing to do that to someone like her. Someone who's been nothing but nice to him since the beginning, and probably had enough on her plate that she didn't need betrayal added to it.

Damn, imagine how he would've felt if he went through with it.

He let out a sigh before walking to his closet, changing his t-shirt to a plain white one. He pulled out his black leather jacket and dark navy jeans before putting them on, slipping on his infamous black & white converse on before grabbing his keys and wallet.

Well, would you look at that? There he was, Sasuke Uchiha, age 21, leaving his apartment on a weekend.

All because he didn't want to upset his _neighbor_.

Heh, can't even recognize him, huh? Yeah, neither can he.

* * *

"_What?!_" Kankuro exclaimed, dramatically spurting out his coca cola. They were currently at a diner somewhere downtown that Sasuke had never seen before today. They came here after roaming around _other _parts of Tokyo that Sasuke had never seen before coming here to rest a bit, and Hinata just said something about Mami Kawada not being her first pick in female Japanese singers. "Are you crazy?!"

"Uh, w-well-"

"Mami Kawada is _easily _the best female recording artist in Japan." Kankuro said, cutting Hinata off. He took another sip from his straw before swallowing it. "If she was my girlfriend, I would honestly feel _blessed, _you must be on something to think someone else is better than her. Were you smoking something before we came out here today?" He asked, his eyebrow risen. Hinata's eyes widened.

"N-No!" She exclaimed.

"I don't understand why you're so obsessed with her." Sasuke said, picking up one of his fries before placing it in his mouth. "I could name other females I would rather listen to, and that's speaking honestly." Kankuro frowned then before leaning back on his chair. Their table had two couch-like chairs and a table in the middle. Kankuro sat on his own while Sasuke decided to sit near Hinata on the one in front of him.

"You two are obviously delusional, I'm going to go home and pray for you guys tonight." Kankuro said, biting into his burger. He waited until he swallowed it before continuing. "I _dare _you to name a female who's even a little bit better than Mami Kawada." He said. Sasuke opened his mouth to say something. "And she has to be Japanese." Kankuro said, cutting him off.

"Um, w-what about Olivia Lufkin?" Hinata said then, causing them to turn to her. "The o-one who, um, sang 'A Little Pain'." Kankuro tilted his head in thought as Sasuke blinked at her.

"Well, that's debatable only because she's hot." Kankuro said, crossing his arms at his chest. "But Mami Kawada is still better in my opinion. What about you, Sasu-chan? Think of anyone?"

"She already said it..." Sasuke said, turning to Kankuro before taking another fry from his plate and putting it in his mouth. Kankuro rolled his eyes.

"Well you two are seriously lacking in the music category." He said, turning to Hinata now. "I mean, why did you even think of Olivia? That's so weird."

"Because 'Starless Night' is one of m-my favorite s-songs." She said, turning her attention to her milkshake. Sasuke looked at Hinata from the corner of his eye.

Well, that explained a lot.

"Well then, I'm actually kind of curious to see what _your _favorite song is, Sasu-chan." Kankuro said, leaning over on the table with a grin on his features. "And this time, try not to say what _Hinata_ did." Sasuke bit into another fry before focusing his attention to Kankuro.

"Qualia by Uverworld." He said, causing Hinata to turn to him then. "What about you, KanCant-seem-to-shut-the-fuck-up?" Kankuro narrowed his eyes at Sasuke before smirking.

"Touche." He said, letting out a sigh. "Well since you guys picked some depressing ass songs, I'm going to go with a happier one and say 'Fight Together' by Namie Amuro." He said, grinning now. "Though, Mami Kawada is still the best female recording artist in Japan." Sasuke rolled his eyes before turning his attention to Hinata, who was still staring at him.

What the hell was _her_ deal?

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked, raising his eyebrow as Hinata tilted her head to the side.

"I d-don't know, I just didn't think you'd p-pick that song." She said, bringing her finger to her chin in thought. "You s-seemed more like the... um, s-screamo type." Sasuke twitched a bit as Kankuro tilted his head back in laughter, holding his stomach.

"Holy _shit,_ dude!" Kankuro said, still laughing as Hinata widened her eyes.

"D-Did I say s-something b-b-bad?" She asked as Sasuke blinked a bit watching her.

"Do I really seem _that_ depressing to you?" Sasuke asked her as Kankuro started laughing harder. Hinata looked up at him for awhile, causing Sasuke to narrow his eyes at her. She gave him a small smile.

"You c-came out here today with us, so.. no." She said then, returning her attention to her half-finished milkshake. Sasuke widened his eyes a bit then, watching her as she drank a little bit of it before she looked up at Kankuro.

Just who did this girl think she was? Saying whatever she wanted, _whenever _she wanted as if she was some psychiatrist that Sasuke was paying for. Really, what the _hell? _What did she know about his life? She knew nothing about how he was _really _feeling, or the thoughts that always seemed to surface in his mind.

But if he thought about it, what _was _he doing here?

Since when did he care about what his neighbor, let alone some _girl, _was feeling enough to come out here not to hurt her? From what he remembered, he'd given up on everything and everyone. He was depressed, and never, ever, _ever _came out of his home during the weekends.

He turned his attention to Kankuro then, who was saying something to Hinata, that Sasuke didn't bother to listen to, before he started laughing, Hinata throwing in a giggle of her own.

Sasuke looked down at his half-eaten fries then, narrowing his eyes at them. From what he also remembered, he didn't_have _friends.

So really, what _was_ he doing here?

How depressed was he _really_?

* * *

"Damn, it's getting pretty late." Kankuro said as they were walking by some buildings, looking down at his watch. Sasuke took out his phone to look at the time, seeing that it read 9:52pm.

He spent a whole day with these two.

"I've got school tomorrow, so I guess the party's about to over since the life of it is about to leave." Kankuro said, grinning as he pointed at himself.

"You go to school?" Sasuke asked, raising his eyebrow. Kankuro laughed.

"You make it sound like it's something weird." He said, slipping his hands into his pocket. "I'll have you know, I currently go to the university down the block from our place. I'm majoring in music and art." He said, pointing at the two of them. "Something _you two _have no taste in." Sasuke knew that university, it was one of the ones he applied to back in senior year. But how did Kankuro get in it? He didn't seem like the type to get work done.

"H-How you paying for y-your apartment?" Hinata asked then, causing the two of them to look at her. "Since you g-go to school."

"Don't tell me you're getting an allowance from your _parents_." Sasuke said, raising his eyebrow at Kankuro when his expression changed from his grin. Kankuro let out a sigh before he looked up at the sky then.

"Can't do that, since they're sort of up _there_ right now." He said then, pursing his lips together. Sasuke widened his eyes a bit.

"Oh, s-sorry." Hinata said, sort of apologizing for Sasuke too.

"No problem." Kankuro said, looking down from the sky before turning to Sasuke with a grin. "But even they were here, I don't think I'd accept money from them. I mean, the only job they had was to prepare me for the real world, or until I can take care of myself. I'm 23, I'm perfectly able to take care of my self, so they're job is finished." He said, suddenly spreading his arms as he grinned. "Welcome to Reality!" He exclaimed. Sasuke stared at Kankuro as he start laughing again.

He couldn't help but think it, but Sasuke's been having the wrong idea of this guy this whole time. In his eyes, Kankuro looked like the exact opposite of Sasuke. Someone who was happy, had it made and just _happened _to live in that apartment because it was convenient. Or in other words, the type of person Sasuke grew to despise in his years.

But if he thought about it, how different could they be? Deep down, he could be thinking about the things Sasuke was. He lived alone and grew up with no parents, they were, somewhere on the lines, the same. Kankuro probably just knew how to hide it better.

"And to answer your question, I actually work part time after school." Kankuro said, turning to Hinata.

"R-Really?" She asked, letting out a sigh. "Of course, e-everyone works. I don't know h-how long I'm going to b-be able to keep my place. The money I s-saved up is going to run o-out eventually and I d-don't have a job yet."

"So why don't you get one?" Kankuro asked, raising his eyebrow.

"It's n-not that easy."

"Are you kidding me?" Kankuro asked, spreading his arms to point around him. "We're in _Tokyo_, how hard could it be to find a part time job?"

"Very." She said, shrugging. "If y-you have a dad like mine, that is." Kankuro stared at her a bit before slipping his hands into his pockets.

"I'm gonna save you the trouble of telling me why and not ask." He said, grinning now. "_But, _I could help you out."

"How?" Hinata asked, her eyes wide now.

"The record store I work at is hiring." He said, shrugging. "It's not that hard of work, since only a few people even buy records anymore. So you won't be doing much. I could put in a good word for you, the old guy would hire anyone I say since he loves me so much-"

"Th-Thank you so much!" Hinata exclaimed then, wrapping her arms around Kankuro's waist.

"Woah there." He said, laughing a bit before hugging her back. "Good thing you got a neighbor like me, huh?"

"Well, I'm going to go." Sasuke said then, slipping his hands into his pockets as Hinata slowly let go of Kankuro as they both turned to him. "Like you said, it's getting pretty late and we've seen a lot of Tokyo already." He gave them a small wave before turning around and leaving.

"Aren't our apartment's the _other_ way?" He heard Kankuro ask Hinata behind him as Sasuke turned the corner of the street.

He needed some time to think a bit, so going home right now didn't seem right.

Wherever his legs were going to lead him was fine for now.

* * *

He let out a sigh when he reached the park he went to when he first moved here, finding the same bench he sat on that day to sit on now.

The place looked the same, _exactly _the same as it did last time he was here two years ago. Well, he couldn't complain, he couldn't control the way trees grew. Guess this was going to be his 'ceiling' for the time being, then. He took out his cigarette box from his pocket before taking one out, lighting it up before placing it in his mouth. He blew out the air as he turned to look at his side.

"What're you doing here?" He asked Hinata, who was now standing near the bench he was seated on. Seriously, did this girl not know when to leave someone alone when they wanted to be left alone?

"I didn't know y-you smoked." She said, her voice sounding small. Sasuke chuckled.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me." He said, repeating what she said to him the other night. Hinata let out a small smile that didn't reach her eyes before walking up to him, taking the cigarette from his hand before he was about to put it in his mouth. She threw it on the ground, stepping on it with her shoe before sitting next to him on the bench. Sasuke turned to look at her then.

What... the... _hell_?

"You _do_ know that you don't know me like that, right?" He said, causing her to shrug her shoulders.

"You d-don't really need to know someone to do a good deed." She said, tilting her head to the side. "Plus, I already c-consider _you_ a friend, why d-don't you consider me one?"

"Because I don't need friends."

"Everyone n-needs friends."

"Not me." He said, turning his attention to the trees in front of him now. Hinata decided to look in front of her too, kicking her feet up so she could stare at her shoes before bringing them back down.

"Then th-that means you'll be alone." She whispered more than said. Sasuke intertwined his hands together in front of him before he placed his chin on it, letting her words sink in a bit.

"Being alone might actually be best." He said then, causing Hinata to turn to him in confusion. "I mean it's true, isn't it? In the end of it all, you'll be completely alone; so, being alone is natural." Hinata narrowed her eyes at him as he let out a sigh. "And if you accept that now, nothing bad can happen."

"But i-isn't that the purpose of _not_ being alone?" She asked. "In the end, y-you'll be alone, so why n-not make the best of th-the people around you now?"

"That's one way to look at it." He said, his focus still on the trees. "My way is the other."

"I d-don't think so." She said then, causing Sasuke to turn to her with a frown now.

"You don't even know me, Hinata." He said, slightly angry now. "So stop acting like you do."

"You're r-right." She said, giving him a small smile. Sasuke raised his eyebrow at her in confusion. "But I know _of_ you." Sasuke watched her get up from the bench then, giving him a small wave before walking away to leave him to his thoughts.

What the hell was this girl saying?

_'Know of me, huh?' _Sasuke thought to himself as he took out his cigarette box again, pulling another one out before lighting it and placing it in his mouth, blowing out the smoke he inhaled.

Heh, what a load of shit.

**-TBC-**

I hope this chapter wasn't too short! Sorry if it's kind of rushed, I have a tendency to do that I noticed. Please review, I like to know what you guys are thinking so far. Thank youu, xoxo.


End file.
